


A Tender, Open Sonnet

by t_stonehill



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Secret Samol 2019, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_stonehill/pseuds/t_stonehill
Summary: A sonnet about Tender Sky, written from the perspective of Open Metal.Written for Secret Samol 2019. The request was from Jujulica for something bittersweet about Open Metal/Tender Sky.
Relationships: Open Metal/Tender Sky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	A Tender, Open Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujulica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujulica/gifts).



**A Tender, Open Sonnet**

They say that to be loved is to be known,

Or else was it to know that was to love?

But how to truly know what’s not thine own?

And so I sought to hold thee in my glove.

If two were one, our minds combined, Divine,

Then known and loved we both simply would be.

My hope was to be Open with thy mind,

And then, in turn, thou’d be Tender with me.

Self-proud and hard as steel, I could not see,

How wrong it was to try to hold the Sky.

I knew, but did not know, how thou’d be free,

As ever since I met thee By-and-By.

Now in the Mesh your Tenderness you share,

And I, alone, am Open to despair.


End file.
